The present invention relates generally to lighting systems used for illumination of a specified area. More particularly, this invention pertains to a lighting system having an improved ventilation system.
Conventional lighting systems include a light emitter mounted on a substrate that is enclosed by a lens, the lens forming a cavity around the light emitter. When the lighting system is in use, the light emitter can produce a substantial amount of heat, which can raise the temperature inside the lens cavity. The increase in temperature can cause chemicals present in certain components of the lighting system such as adhesives, flux residues, or resins to produce certain harmful gases. The gases produced can cause the lens of the lighting system to fog or discolor. The fogging or discoloration of the lens can attenuate the light passing through the lens, which can undesirably affect the illuminated appearance or overall light output of the lighting system. This problem is particularly prevalent in LED lighting systems, as LEDs conventionally produce a large amount of heat during operation.
In an attempt to combat this light attenuation, conventional lighting systems may include a vent through the optical lens itself. Additionally, the vent includes a permeable material that allows the gases created during operation of the lighting system to escape. However, the cost of the permeable material as well as the difficulty in correctly placing and verifying proper placement of the vent directly in the lens is very high. Another disadvantage of these solutions is the potential distortion or lack of uniformity of the optical pattern by placing a vent directly in the lens.
What is needed, then, are improvements to the ventilation in LED lighting systems, particularly LED lighting systems.